


Nightmares

by kazu_hrsk



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Haruna is being a good supportive boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu_hrsk/pseuds/kazu_hrsk
Summary: Shiki wakes up from a bad nightmare in the middle of the night and starts crying, but luckily Haruna is there to comfort and cheer him up.A little fluffy HaruShiki fanfic!
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new fic after a few months... I just love the concept of Haruna taking care of Shiki ;w; Hope you enjoy!

"It's pointless, Shiki. We don't need you anymore."  
"Yeah, your time in HighxJoker is over."  
"Unfortunately, your qualities are not good enough for our standards, Shiki-kun."  
"Just find...other friends..."

"E-eh...?" Shiki stuttered in shock, looking at each of his friends and fellow band members. Or rather ex-friends and former band members now?  
"What do you mean, guys? A-are you joking-ssu?" He let out a little insecure laugh.  
"Do we look like we are joking?" Hayato asked with a dead-serious facial expression. It was so unusual to see him like this. "Maybe you should stop living in your pink fantasy world and face reality. That's how you can be successful."  
Jun sighed deeply.  
"Just leave already, Shiki-kun. You're wasting our precious time that we could use searching for a new and better vocalist."

No...this can't be true. Are they seriously kicking him out? After everything they've been through together?  
"No, no, no, please...let me stay. I can be better, I promise!" Shiki exclaimed, his big green eyes becoming watery. "Just tell me what I did wrong, I can fix that! Please don't leave me..."  
He received no reply.  
"G-guys...?"  
He wiped his eyes and glanced back at his friends, only to realize that they had turned their backs to him.  
He bit his lower lip.  
"Harunacchi..." he turned to the only person in the room for whom he had stronger feelings than just friendship. "Aren't you against this? Don't you want us to be together in the band? Why aren't you saying anything..."

"I don't want to be together with you, Shiki." The drummer replied, his voice having become horribly dark. "No matter if in the band or in general... just don't ever talk to me again. We're done."  
"Harunacchi...no..." Shiki's voice became shakier and shakier as he spoke. His vision got blurrier and blurrier as well.

He couldn't believe this. Any of this! He burst into a sob and fell on his knees, covering his face. Why was this happening, what did he do wrong? He always tried his best to be a good friend and a good singer. Was that not good enough?

\---

When Shiki opened his eyes, it was dark and quiet. He rubbed his eyes and tried to register where he was and what just happened.  
He was in a bed, but not his own bed.  
Just when he heard a mild snoring from his left, he realized that he was in Haruna's bedroom.  
Was this all a nightmare? It felt so painfully real...

He stared at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, until tears started forming in his eyes.  
So Haruna didn't break up with him? Or did they both get kicked out of HighxJoker? What was even real?  
The black-haired boy shook his head. He slowly remembered how he accompanied Haruna home after his part-time job and decided to sleep over for the weekend.  
So it WAS a bad dream...thankfully.

The dialogues and scenarios he heard and saw before started replaying in his head. His friends being so cold and serious, his begs being ignored...  
Shiki lied back down and turned his back to Haruna. Not being able to control his tears, he let them stream freely.

Just as if Haruna sensed that something was wrong, he woke up as well. He let out a big yawn and looked over to his right, facing Shiki's back of the head.  
With a little smile, he wrapped his arms around him and spooned him lovingly, burying his head into that soft black hair.

Shiki froze immediately. He tried his best not to let out any sounds. Haruna couldn't see him like this...  
But it was a sudden unexpected sniff that blew his cover.  
"Huh?" He could hear the drummer mumble before he felt him letting him go. "Shiki, are you awake? Is everything okay?"  
Haruna sat up and leaned over him to see his face.

God damn it, nose, why did you have to do that?  
Shiki sat up too and moved his hair over his wet eyes and nose to cover them.  
"Y-yeah-ssu...everything is fine..."  
Haruna frowned. That didn't look and sound fine at all.  
He placed his hands on Shiki's cheeks, moved his hair away and gently turned his head towards him. With the help of the street lights from outside, he noticed Shiki's red, puffy eyes and moist face.

"What happened, why are you crying?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. "Are you feeling sick?"  
Shiki bit his shaky bottom lip. He couldn't hold anything back anymore.  
"Harunacchiiiii..." he sobbed and hugged him tightly. "I had like, the mega worst dream ever-ssuuuuuu!"  
Surprised by that sudden outburst, Haruna slowly returned the hug and gave him a sweet kiss on his temple.  
"Awww, I see..." he said sympathetically.  
Then he turned to the nightstand to turn on the little lamp and take some tissues out of the drawer.  
"Tell me, what happened?" He asked as he leaned against the wall, letting his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder and handing him a tissue.

After a loud snort into the tissue, Shiki told him every single detail of his nightmare.  
The way his friends treated him and wanted to get rid of him, and worst of all, Haruna wanting to break up with him.  
It was probably the worst dream he ever had! Even worse than that dream where Kumacchi turned into a monster and tried to eat him!

The redhead listened carefully. He knew that Shiki had some insecurities concerning friendship, work, school... but was it really THAT bad sometimes?  
He sighed and placed his hand on Shiki's head, gently moving it to the spot between his neck and his shoulder.  
"It's okay, please calm down. Take a deep breath..."  
Shiki obeyed and snuggled up to his boyfriend, taking slow, deep breaths. Breathing in Haruna's pleasant scent and hearing his soothing voice made him feel so much safer.  
He let out a little content sound, which made Haruna feel relieved. The drummer knew this was the good way to calm him down.

Haruna waited a little more before continuing the conversation.  
"Do you often have nightmares like this?"  
Shiki hesitated a bit, but he nodded.  
"Well, actually not too often, but sometimes... most of the times, it's about you guys graduating, though. But when I wake up, I know that it was a dream and I don't get too sad about it. It was just this time that it felt so real... for a good moment, I actually thought you wanted to leave me...-ssu."

The older boy smiled at that little "-ssu" at the end. Shiki was always trying his best to not make anyone worry about him... but there was nothing wrong with being serious at times.  
"Listen..." Haruna started. "We will never, NEVER leave you or kick you out or whatever. You're an important part of HighxJoker, and Hayato, Natsuki and Jun know that. I mean, you're the joker! Without you, we would be just 'high'." He added with a grin. "And even after we graduate, we will stay close, I promise. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Harunacchi..." the black-haired boy stared at him wide-eyed.  
"And why would I want to break up with you?" Haruna went on. "I love you, you little dummy. Do you know how much I love you?"  
Shiki kept staring at him like a confused puppy. He slightly tilted his head.  
"I love you..." Haruna started and formed his hand into a circle. "...more than donuts." As he ended the sentence, he moved his hand to Shiki's nose and flicked it playfully.

Shiki's face turned as red as a tomato. He was so touched by both the speech and that last statement. ESPECIALLY that last statement.  
"Uuuuu Harunacchiiiii..." he repeated his name, tears suddenly flowing out of his eyes again. "That's the hyper mega nicest thing you ever said to me-ssuuuuu!"  
Haruna laughed a little and handed him another tissue.  
"What, I'm just saying the truth." He winked. "You know I am."  
Shiki nodded energetically and blew his nose once again.

"Now let's go back to sleep, shall we?" The drummer suggested, ruffling his boyfriend's hair.  
To his surprise, Shiki shook his head.  
"I don't think I wanna sleep anymore tonight-ssu.. but you can sleep, Harunacchi, you worked a lot today."  
"No way. I'm not closing one eye until I know that you feel better and are ready to sleep again."  
"Eeeeh, but..."

"No buts. Let's do something! We can watch anime or play a game. Or read manga." Haruna got off his bed and started looking through his shelves.  
"But aren't you tired-ssu?"  
The redhead shook his head.  
"Nope, I'm ready to do anything. Hey, wanna read the special edition of Shingeki no Kuma? They added lots of mini comics and extra features."  
"Whoaaaah, you have the special edition-ssu???" Shiki's eyes sparkled as he saw Haruna take the manga out and he bounced on the bed excitedly. "I wanna read it, I wanna read it!"

"Okay, okay!" The older boy chuckled and crawled back into the bed, wrapping the blanket around both him and Shiki. "But we should be more quiet. Or else we will wake up kaa-chan."  
The vocalist covered his mouth and looked towards the bedroom door. He had completely forgotten that they weren't alone in the apartment. Hearing nothing, he supposed that Haruna's mother was still sleeping.

He turned back to his boyfriend with a silly grin, ready to read.  
Haruna was very happy to see that genuine smile on Shiki's face. He loved seeing him excited like that. Although he had bought that manga as an early birthday gift for Shiki before it got sold out, he felt like the right moment to let him read it was now. He was sure he would find other gifts until his birthday anyway.

As they read the manga, Haruna was just entertained by Shiki's reactions to every suspenseful moment. He went from "Whoa, did you see that-ssu?" to "No way, how could he be so mega stupid?" to "Awwww that little bear is soooooo cute... I wish I had a pet bear, I'd call it Kumacchi-chan..." in a matter of seconds.  
The drummer caught himself staring at his boyfriend for a little too long after a while. He shook his head and tried focusing on the manga instead. But he couldn't stop staring, Shiki was just so adorable!

"Uuuuuu that was the hyper mega MAX best manga I ever read-ssu... too bad that it's done now." Shiki let out a long sigh as he put the book away.  
"Hehe, you ran through every page like a bolt. No wonder you finished it so fast."  
"It's not my fault that you showed it to me-ssu!" He giggled with a little blep.  
Haruna grinned and patted the younger boy's head. Then he looked at the time. 4 AM... However, Shiki didn't really seem like he was about to sleep anytime soon.

"Hmmm...Shiki. There is this lullaby that kaa-chan used to sing to me whenever I couldn't sleep as a kid. Want me to sing it to you?" He asked as they turned off the lights and cuddled each other tenderly.  
"Of course-ssu!"  
Shiki always loved listening to Haruna sing. He definitely wanted to hear it!

As Haruna began to sing, Shiki smiled and closed his eyes. It sounded so sweet, so soft, so soothing... he wanted him to never stop.  
The drummer sang every verse perfectly until the end.  
"Awww, that was it-ssu?" Shiki pouted, not opening his eyes. "It sounded beautiful, I don't think I've heard it before."  
Haruna nodded.  
"Yeah, that's because kaa-chan made it up herself. You're the first person after me to ever hear it."  
"Wow...it was amazing, Harunacchi... I love your voice so mega mega much..." he talked slowly, a little yawn escaping his mouth. "And kaa-chan...so talented-ssu..."

The redhead pulled him closer, giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Finally Shiki was getting sleepy.  
"Can you sing it again? Please-ssu..."  
"Sure."  
Holding his boyfriend tightly, Haruna sang the lullaby one more time. This time a little slower and with a slightly lower voice, to make him even more sleepy. Just like kaa-chan did with him in his childhood.

After he finished the song, he waited for a few seconds. No reaction from Shiki, just the sound of his breathing getting slower and deeper. Haruna did it. He was proud he could bring Shiki to sleep, especially after such a bad nightmare.  
Snuggling himself into his boyfriend's fluffy hair, he closed his eyes as well and let out a content sigh. He sincerely hoped Shiki would stop having these nightmares soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Let's hope Shiki will realize that he is super important to his friends, just as much as they are to him... Haruna is already doing a good job teaching him this!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
